


Happy Valentine’s

by Shewritingstuff



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Day, Love, Valentine’s Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritingstuff/pseuds/Shewritingstuff
Summary: A soft Judecardan Valentine’s Day fanfic
Relationships: Jude Duarte x Cardan Greenbriar, JudeCardan, JudexCardan, Jurdan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Happy Valentine’s

“That does not concern us” I said trying to pull Cardan by the waist, but he simply would not budge. His gaze traveled up the long column, his lips moving, as if he were reading out some of the hundreds of notes stuck there. He grinned at some of them and eyed the others in puzzlement with furrowed eyebrows. 

“We should leave one” He was still fascinated by every aspect of the human world, the chemically colored sweets, the clothes, and especially the holidays. Like Valentine’s Day, which happened to be today. I didn’t want to bring it up, it seemed like any other stupid human holiday that was going to get him sick, because he ate something he wasn’t supposed to. But only for my terrible luck, Heather had asked what he was going to get me, and ever since he’s been asking what I wanted. I didn’t need anything, but Cardan thought he was lacking in some aspect, so I gave in and told him all about it. I had to follow it up with; it’s stupid. To make it understandable that I didn’t want to do it. But Cardan was Cardan, and if he wanted something he was going to get it. 

He had grinned so wide, and made our horses for the journey. The first thing we did was go around the mall. He had stopped at each and every shop pointing, and joking about if I wanted this or that, eventually he had stopped at a lingerie shop, with probably the ugliest piece they had in store, displayed at the front. Cardan raised an eyebrow, bemused. He turned to look at me, throwing a thumb behind him at the glass window. “Would you like that?” I rolled my eyes, fought back my smile and pulled him away from the shop. Everywhere we went was red. Hearts and teddy bears hung everywhere. And now even outside, there was a tall column with love notes all over it. A few sticky notes and pens were on a table beside it. 

Two teenage girls ushered us forward. “It’s free!” The one with dark eyes and a turban covering her hair said. She picked up a sticky note and a pen. A group of people were already by the table, writing down their notes. 

I looked away, and turned to look at Cardan. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, and a pair of charcoal dress pants. curls were framing his face, covering his ears. And with rosy cheeks, and wind ruffling his hair. I couldn’t say no to him. And because the girl’s arms were still stretched forward, I smiled at her and held it. “What are we supposed to do?” I awkwardly asked, wondering if this was another human thing I was going to embarrass myself with not knowing. Cardan draped his arm around my shoulder, this time I couldn’t contain my grin. He had been copying what others did for a while now. He once even yelled “Honey I’m home” after he walked into our bedroom after having just left for two minutes. Something he noticed couples in movies do a lot. 

“Just write anything about each other. It could even be a quote from a poem or a book. Or something you made up, that reminds you of him” she explained, and then handed Cardan a pen and a sticky note of his own. “You can do the same” at the sight of his smirk, I knew nothing good would come out of his pen. “It’s for a school project” she was quick to explain. 

I nodded, and pulled Cardan to the side. “What are you going to write?” I didn’t know what to write. I wasn’t the poet here. I didn’t know the first thing about being lovey dovy. It was Cardan’s Job. 

He leaned forward and kissed my nose. “You can read it when I put it there” he smirked and then stepped away from me, shielding his paper as he scribbled something down. I frowned, and sighed looking down at my blank note. Writing a simple I love you would sound stupid. Cardan would probably end up writing my name over and over again, and end it with a heart to spice it up. I chuckled at the thought and he looked up as if caught in an act of indecency. I didn’t question it. “Don’t peek” I said, hiding my note just as protectively as he had. 

For the sake of it, I ended up being the one who scribbled his name over and over again with a messy heart at the end. I went and stuck it before he was done. With the intense look in his eyes, I wondered if his note would fit whatever he was writing. 

“I’m done!” He cheerfully spoke walking towards the girl again. He handed her back the pen and then on his tiptoes reached for the farthest place and stuck his. I walked to his side.

“You know I can’t reach. What did you write” my shitty eyesight couldn’t help me see that far up, and squinting wasn’t actually doing me any good.I sighed and turned around to a grinning cardan. “What does it say?” I asked again, practically begging

He walked closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. He moved forward, kissed my cheek and then whispered “I’ll tell you tonight” he planted a kiss against my neck “in bed” another kiss “naked” he kissed me again, this time I felt his smile against my skin. “And it’s more romantic than my name” 

I gasped and pulled away. “You did not write something filthy! Take it down right now” my voice was louder than expected. It made Cardan laugh so hard, he could hardly keep his eyes open. Others turned around to stare. Embarrassed, I pulled Cardan by the arm and away from the crowd. 

“Seriously tell me what you wrote” 

Wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, Cardan laced his fingers through mine. “Tonight. In bed. Naked” he repeated, his grin taking over his face all the way back to Elfhame.


End file.
